classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Opel 15/24 PS and 16/35 PS
The 15/24 PS and 16/35 PS were two cars produced by luxury carmaker German Opel from 1909 to 1911 . Indication Profile and History After the release of the production of the 20/22 PS at the end of 1906, more than two years there was his natural heir: for some time, it is true, there were other luxury models, i.e. models in the 30PS and those of the family 40PS . But the heir to the 20/22 PS was to constitute the base of the top range of the Opel range, and mounting engines to be smaller and less expensive than these other models. It was not until early 1909 that was introduced to the true heir of the 20/22 PS. The 15/24 PS The 15/24 PS, this was the name of the new car, it was located in the price of the most expensive Opel 18/32 PS, now at the end of production, and the cheaper 10/18 PS, but still belonging to the high end. Its predecessor, the 15/24 shooting the engine 4- cylinder with two half-blocks aligned. This engine, with distribution side valve driven by a camshaft, it was practically taken verbatim, without any special updates, had a displacement of 3770 cc and then came to deliver only 24 hp at 1500 rev / min. The differences are seen, however, in the rest of the car, from the transmission, always with cardan shaft, semppre with clutch cone, but this time with change gears to four instead of three. Large differences also applied to the frame, no more low-floor sheet metal, but in longitudinal and transverse steel. The suspensions were rigid axle and semi-elliptic leaf springs. The brakes were instead tape, and acted on the gearbox. The 15/24 PS reached a top speed of about 70 km / h, then remains unchanged compared to the 20/22 PS. Available as double- phaeton, limousine or Landaulet, the 15/24 PS was removed from production in late 1909. The 16/35 PS The place of the 15/24 PS was taken from the 16/35 PS, launched at the beginning of 1910 : compared to the previous model, it was a much more modern car and handsome. It was also available, as well as in the body shop already planned for the 15/24 PS, also as a torpedo, a type of bodywork that was just starting to catch on in the earliest periods of the new decade. The 16/35 PS was equipped with an evolution of the engine of the 15/24 PS: revised both in ' bore in that race . Without prejudice to the particular architecture paired cylinders, the engine capacity went up to 4084 cm ³, with a power up to 35 hp at 1500 rev / min. The transmission was analogous to that of the 15/24 PS, and likewise the frame, except that in the suspensions, where the traditional semi-elliptic leaf springs were replaced by spring to three quarters. The maximum speed touched 80 km / h. The 16/35 PS was stripped of production: his heir was a car belonging to the family of 45PS, i.e. the 18/40 PS. Category:Opel